Hermione's Lost Husband
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: This is what happened to Hermione's husband and the story no one knew. (I suck at summarys just fyi) Don't own the characters just the fic idea.


**AN: Hi people so this is my first Fred and Hermione fic. It's a bit depressing, but I like it. -Angel**

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

He was gone. There was no other way of putting it. Just gone. The word itself made her angry. _Gone._ George was crying, hell everyone was crying. She had never got to tell him. Now she was too late.

_George was off causing a distraction while the two said their hellos. "Fred." She breathed as he pulled her close, her pulse was racing. They were getting ready to start a battle and instead of preparing they were hugging. "Hermione." He laughed softly. It had been months since the wedding and since they had seen each other. They pulled apart and smiled. "It's almost time." Kingsley announced. "Hermione, no matter what, remember that I love you. I always will." Fred whispered before rushing over to the others. Hermione turned to tell him she loved him too, but he was gone. Everyone was leaving the room headed for the great hall. She took a deep breath and resolved to tell him after words._

"Hermione?" a hand was on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She walked over to Fred's lifeless body as tears streamed down her face. "He can't be gone." She whispered silently before crashing to her knees and sobbing. "He promised he wouldn't leave me." She sobbed. George came over and pulled her to him. He was the only one who had known. "George what is she talking about?" Molly asked silently trying to understand what was wrong. To them Fred had been Hermione's brother like figure. They hadn't expected her to act like this. She looked worse than anyone else. "Hermione." George tried to soothe her, but she wasn't listening. "Hermione Jane Granger Weasley! Please look at me!" George yelled. She sniffled, but her crying subsided none the less. Everyone else was shocked. He had called her Weasley which could mean 2 things.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married on the run.

Or

Fred had been a lot more than a brother to Hermione.

Hermione finally looked at George and her heart nearly broke. He looked so much like Fred. She knew it wasn't him because Fred had a mole right above his left ear. George did not. "It hurts George. I feel like I can't breathe." She cried. George hugged her and nodded. "I know. I feel it too."

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

After the battle was done everyone went to the burrow to talk funeral plans. Hermione didn't come down from her room. She had shared with Fred and George was in Ginny's it was an unspoken arrangement between the four. Ginny had never really cared. She had guessed what was going on.

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

The day of the funeral was not what was expected. It didn't rain or overcast. It was bright and sunny yet every witch and wizard who had been in the war was holding a funeral that day. All the people who had died on the good side were being buried in Godrics Hallow. As the funeral of Fred Weasley took place, no one saw Hermione. She never came.

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

It had been hours after the funeral. Fred was buried and the mourners were gone. Either at home or at another funeral. The grave was bare. Hermione came out of her room and apparated to the grave site. As she appeared she kneeled down on the grass. Her black dress was not fancy, but not raggedy either. She waved her wand and a bouquet of white roses appeared. "Hi Fred." She whispered. "I wanted you to have this." She smiled waterly and put the flowers on his grave. "I'm pregnant." She laughed sadly. "It's a girl. I haven't told anyone yet. I'm going to name her Felicia. I miss you so much Fred. I love you." With that she stood up and turned to go, a stone dropping from her hand.

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

Fred Weasley watched his wife as she left his grave, wishing that he could comfort her.

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

It had been 70 years since the battle of Hogwarts, since the death of Fred Weasley. An aged Hermione lay in her hospital bed with her daughter by her side her grandchild Gina was asleep in the waiting room. "Give this to her Felecia. You are her mother and you know how strong a bond it has from mother to daughter." She said hoarsely. Her daughter shakily grabbed the golden locket that her mother gave her. A box appeared in the room and Hermione slowly opened it. Inside was a purple and pink dress. The same dress Hermione had worn to the Yule ball. Felecia gasped and touched the fabric delicately. "Who's is this?" she asked. "Mine." Hermione replied. She dug around in the contents underneath the dress. "This is a picture of me and your father on that night." A picture of Fred with his hands on Hermione's waist was lying in her hands. The two were oblivious to that camera and were smiling at each other. She handed the picture to her daughter along with the box and dress. "Keep them."

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

Hermione Weasley passed away on May 2, 2067. 70 years after Fred Weasley

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

Fred Weasley Hermione Weasley

Beloved brother, son, and husband Beloved daughter, wife, and mother

War Hero: War Hero:

Battle of Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts

Born April 1, 1978 Born September 19, 1979

Died May 2, 1998 Died May 2, 2067

Age 20 Age 88

FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE+FRED+HERMIONE

**AN: I about died from writing this. It was very depressing. I like it though it turned out well. Hopefully you all liked it as well. R&R!**


End file.
